Heartless
by BlissfullMemories
Summary: Katherine is anything but fierce, she's the complete opposite. After a night she'll never forget she begins to feel different. She's finally the predator and not the prey for once in her life. Things start to unravel as her and Jerry, the new neighbor seem to be rivals. Will she be able to control this new predatory feeling or will she go back to being timid and weak? Jerry/OC
1. Chapter 1

"You have to come out of that room eventually, you know." Doris said. I was locked away in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror, in horror. Had I really lost my mind? I had to; there was no question about it. What was I doing here in this place?

"I can't come out, Doris."I whispered, as I traced my fingers across my bare belly. I could hear her shift on her feet, thank to her stiletto heels.

"It's an exotic club, what do you expect!"She giggled. I frowned at her on the other side of the door. Of course she thought this was funny. She was gorgeous, with her blonde hair and perfect figure. I on the other hand had a little more curves and brunette hair. I was just plain, compared to her. "Come on, open the door Kat."She said, I see the door knob jiggle from her excitement. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Immediately it flew open and I was being examined by her. Her smile dropped.

"See."I sulked.

"Katherine, you're a baby. You look good." she said trying to muster a smile up. I could tell she wanted to laugh at me. "Plus it's not like your dancing, that only for the more desirable women like Me." she smiled.

Ouch.

I felt like my face dropped an extra 2 feet on the floor, while her face lit up. She smiled at me and rested her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Hun, one day you'll get here." she said pointing to her body. I simply nodded while she pulled me along to my station. She was right, I was anything but desirable.

She snatched a platter type of tray and handed it to me. She began grabbing big glasses of liquor and placing them on the tray. "You see a guy with an empty glass, and you fill It." she explained.

I nodded.

"Now, shoo." she said pushing me away slightly. I was now on my own, taking a deep breath, I decided I would start working. I started out on a table, with a man sitting by himself. As cliché as it may sound, he was very handsome. He had dark hair and eyes that seemed to hypnotize me. I made my way to him slowly. As I stood in front of his table he stared at the stage admiring one of the dancers.

"Would you like something to drink?"I asked.

He ignored me. My shoulder sank and I turned away, when I heard him.

"Ask me later." he said. His voice was music to my ears. When I looked back at him his eyes were locked on me. His eyes were like a wildfire the way they glistened in front of me. I was lost for words, while my heartbeat pounded away in my ears. I did the only thing I could to look away from him.

I nodded.

He smirked at me showing of his dazzling white smile, I noticed how his canines seemed to rest on his lip. I didn't really mind, he was so amazing. I walked away from him trying not to appear so nervous, but of course I bumped into one of the girls resulting in a death glare.

In a matter of 2 hours I had been groped so many times I couldn't even count it. I've never heard so many foul things in my entire life. I found myself sitting in the dressing room to get away from it. I had changed out of my attire and decided that I was going to go home.

I grabbed my bag and took my leave. I don't know what I expected when Doris told me she had a job for me. I needed the money bad so I decided to take her up on the offer. Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't even be sexy without busting out into tears. I opened the door and found Doris.

"Where are you going?" She asked sternly.

"I have to leave, I can't do this Doris."I said wiping my tears.

"I figured."She said in a knowing manner. I shook my head and stormed past her. As I looked back she only rolled her eyes and trotted away. I clocked out hurriedly and left. As I fled out the door I was attacked by a breeze of cold wind.

I started towards the house, trying to cut down on my sobs. Considering it was around midnight there wasn't that many people on the treat, so I could cry in peace. It was until I stopped crying that I began to feel uneasy. I took a glance back and noted that no one was behind me. When I returned my gaze to the front I saw a man waiting under the street light, and I stopped.

He didn't move.

My stomach lurched as he began coming towards me. I felt like the girls in the movies.

Helpless.

I turned the other way and started walking in the other direction until, I saw him that way. I glanced back but he wasn't there. He was standing under the light just like before. I could feel the tears coming back. Once again I turned the opposite way but this time he was closer. Almost instantly, I darted down and alley clutching my bag, but as I neared the end he there. I slid to a stop and turned the other way but this time I collided with something hard.

By now my body was being racked with tears as I stared back at him.

"That wasn't as exciting as I planned."He sighed lightly. He took a step closer and kicked my bag sending it down the alley. He hovered over me standing there. "Get up." he growled. Apparently I wasn't moving fast enough, because I was pushed against the wall with his hands around my neck. I had simmered my crying down a bit. He moved my hair out of my face and examined me. He brought his hand up and I saw how monstrous his hand was. My eyes widened. It was almost unreal, I could even continue crying.

I didn't know it was him until I spotted those eyes.

"You asked me a question earlier. What was it?"He asked, lowly. It sounded lower than earlier almost gurgled and distorted.

I didn't answer.

He pressed on the sides of my neck and pulled forcing me to crane my neck, until I whimpered. "I asked it you wanted something to drink."I whined.

He chuckled.

"What did I say?"He asked, craning the other side until my neck popped sending a pain down my back. I hissed and answered him hurriedly. "To ask you later."I rushed.

"Good girl." he said bringing his face into the light. He gave my neck some slack and brought his mouth to it and licked it.

I twitched.

"I think I want that drink now."He chuckled as he sank his teeth into my neck slowly. As he stood there sucking on my neck I felt happy to die. It was beautiful; it was the only time I didn't care about anything. As he sank into my neck harder I clenched on to his shirt and let my body go. He held me until I felt my heart stop.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a source of light that seemed to find its way to my eyelids. My eyebrows twitched as continued to keep my eyes clamped shut. My eyes felt like there were sealed shut, as I rolled my eyes under my eyelids, trying to persuade my eyes to open. Finally my right eyelids popped open and immediately shut. I hissed at the sunlight for blinding my eyes. My hand crawled about on the ground until I rolled myself over onto my stomach and laid there. The ground made a crunching noise as I did this and I realized it was gravel. Opening my right eye again, my eye darted around the surrounding. My stomach lurched.

I was still in the alley.

Bringing my other hand up to my face, I began rubbing my left eye until it was peeled open finally. My eyes rolled around taking in the surroundings. I pushed my way off the ground one step at a time. Every time I felt like I was almost up gravity seemed to weight down on me until I finally gathered myself, I leaned against the wall for support. My body was radiating with pain and soreness.

"Katherine?"I heard close by. The voice seemed to ring in my ear echoing away in my eardrum. I shook my head hoping to stop the ringing. "Katherine, is that you?"The voice said. I lifted my head and looked around, and spotted Doris at the end of the alley way. She started towards me and I could hear the crunch of the gravel as she did so. It hurt my ears so bad, I nearly screamed. I waved my hands at her signaling for her to stop. But she didn't, she continued to make the pain in my ears worse. She stopped halfway and looked at me weirdly. Her eyes grew wide and she placed her hands over her mouth.

I frowned.

"Katherine, what happened to you?"She whispered as she backed away. I pushed off the wall and stumbled towards her, only to become light headed.

"Doris, why won't you help me?"I asked as I faltered. She took another step back away from me. I took another step and everything seemed to melt, my eyes closed and I could feel my body tumble until I smacked the ground.

"Katherine, wake your lazy ass up."I heard. My eyebrows furrowed and I sat up and looked around. There was a blanket draped over my body, in one movement I kicked it on to the floor. "About damn time you woke up, you cow."I heard. There was only one person on this planet that ever talked to me like that.

My sister, Morgan.

I stood up and stretched slightly. I threw the blanket back on the couch and looked around. She walked past me and stopped to look at me in disgust. "You look awful."She sneered.

I shrugged.

"And you look any better?"I retorted as I stretched, popping my back in the process. She stopped momentarily and stared at me. I frowned at her as well. She rolled her eyes and went towards her kitchen. I followed behind her and sat in one of the chairs.

"What did you say?"She asked darkly.

"Nothing."I said quietly. Where did that come from?

"I made you some food." She stated plopping the plate down in front of me.

"Thank you."I said as I poked the piece of lunch meat and crackers she had place in front of me. I lifted the meat and sniffed it. The smell filled my nose and I shook my head and dropped the meat. I grabbed a cracker and bit it. It had to be the stalest cracker on this planet. "This bitch hates me."I thought sourly to myself. I heard shuffle coming down the hall and saw Dean coming down the hall in his boxers and shirt. I looked away from him and stared at the plate.

When he entered the kitchen Morgan immediately swallowed him in a hug. They shared a kiss and she smirked. I felt a pang of anger erupt through my body. He looked over at me and waved. "Hey, Katherine." he smiled. Morgan directed his attention back to her and kissed him one more time, this time even more sweet. I swallowed hard and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom."I said excusing myself. I couldn't stand the site of them. Morgan simply rolled her eyes.

Once in the bathroom I locked the door and turned on the faucet. I peered at my reflection. I smoothed my curly mane and pulled off my glasses. I soaked the towel and washed my face off. The towel was covered in dirt and dried blood. My shirt was covered in dried blood. "She loves me so much she asked what happened to me."I thought coldly. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking like this, she is my sister; at least she brought me to here, right? "No, wrong, she gave you stale crackers and expired lunch meat to eat."My mind screamed at me.

I took a deep breath and pulled my hair into a messy bun and looked at myself. There was something different about the girl staring back at me. It didn't feel like I was staring at myself. I felt like I was staring at who I wanted to be. "You can do it, Kat. Just let it give in."My mind echoed. I took another deep breath and continued to look at myself. "Give in. She did take your boyfriend."My mind whispered.

I frowned at my reflection. I listened to myself for once. Dean was my boyfriend for 7 months until Morgan came back from College. Then just like always she cast one of her spells and he was all hers. She's always had a special skill for taking anything I've ever owned. I felt like an emotional waterfall.

"I need to get out of here."I whispered to myself. I opened the door and walked to the living room. Morgan and Dean were cuddled together on the couch.

"Thanks, but I need to go now."I said as I grabbed my things and opened her front door.

"Whatever, next time have the money for the funeral." she said

I stopped and turned.

"Mom's not dead, Morgan."I stated. She smirked at me and stood. She laid a hand on my shoulder, and pretended to be sincere.

"It won't be long, until she is, Katherine. She has cancer there's no hope for her. Quit being so naive, she going to die soon, so get over it." She spoke. I moved my shoulder away from her, letting her arm drop down to her side.

"How could you say something like that, after all Mom's done for us."I said. Something inside of me wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk off of her face. She shrugged her shoulders at me and sat beside Dean. "Karma's a bitch, Morgan, and I just hope you're on her hit list."I stated as I slammed the door. I walked down her stairs hastily and started towards my home. It was going to be a very long walk to my house. Every minute I walked I seemed to grow angrier at how ignorant my sister was. It was going to be a very long walk to Clark County.

As soon I saw the nearest bench I plopped down on it and looked around. I flipped out my phone and of course it was dead. I shoved my phone back in bag and sat there. Stepping to the corner, I held out my hand and tried to hail a taxi. After about 30 minutes standing on the corner I finally got a taxi. Once inside the car I laid back.

"What happened to you, huh? You get mauled by a vampire last night?"he asked. I looked down at my shirt and stared at the massive blood stain all over my clothes. Bringing that up make think on how I got this way. I closed my eyes and ignored the drivers comment.

Shortly we arrived at my house, I paid the driver and checked my mail. I dug in my bag until finally I found my keys I shoved my key into the lock and unlocked my door. I threw my bag on couch and proceeded to the rest room. I turned on the shower and let it warm up until then I peeled off most of my clothes and examined my body.

There were no bruises to be found on my body, nor were there any wounds from me to have bled out of. My only assumption was that the blood wasn't mine. I stepped into the shower and began cleaning myself up.

After my shower I settled down in my bed and instantly fell asleep. I needed to find out what was going on but for now, I was sleepy.


	3. Chapter 3

As I rolled over in my bed I couldn't help but feel incredibly hot. I allowed my eyes to open and hissed immediately at the unwanted light that was entering through my blinds. I glared at my blinds and snatched the curtains shut. As I lay back down in my bed and nestled myself deep into the covers I was met with one little sneak stray of light which landed right on my forehead. For a minute I sat there a little too pissed off to move. The more I laid their the hotter the beam of light became, and soon I was off the bed rubbing at my forehead and running to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I flicked on the light and examined my forehead. I frowned. In the middle of my forehead was a bubbled up piece of flesh. I had gotten burned by the sunlight. I touched the sore and immediately regretted it. I managed to splash some cold water on my face to cool it.

"That's hot."I spat at my reflection as I stared at the mirror. I decided I would go ahead and have a shower. Inside the shower my body felt so replenished. Once I finished I put on a pair of yoga paint and a white shirt. I marveled at myself for a moment. I placed the towel over the top of the mirror to block out my face.

As I looked at my body I felt beautiful. I had always had an athletic build; I was a little plumper than high school but not much. I had to admit most of my weight had gone to my chest and hips. I continued looking at my body and finally I decided to take the towel off the mirror. I knocked it off and stared at my face.

Hideous. That's what I saw.

That was the only word I could think of to describe my face. The sore that adorned my forehead felt like it belonged there. I hated my face it made me so angry. My fist clenched together and in split second I unleashed my fist into the glass.

I was startled by my reaction. "Oh, my gosh."I said looking at my hand and then the mirror. It felt like an electrical current had shot through my brain and I could see clearly. I rushed to the bathroom and rinsed off my hand picking out shards of glass that were stuck. As I cleaned my hand there was a knock at the door. "I'll be there in a minute."I called as I finished cleaning my hand. I managed to get the glass out of my hand and wrapped a towel around it. I hurriedly made my way to the door, and opened it.

"About time you answered the door! I've been worried about you Kat."Doris stated as she mauled me in a hug. I pulled away from her walked to the kitchen.

"So worried you mad me stay with my sister?"I said slightly harsh. She stopped and looked at me momentarily. The way she looked at me reminded me of how I looked at my sister. I sighed. "I'm sorry."I apologized as I pulled her back into a hug.

"It's okay, but your right I just left you there, and I'm sorry Katherine."She said coming towards me with open arms. Part of me wanted to dodge her hug and kick her out of my house for leaving me to basically die. I stepped into the hug and let her arms encase my body. "I'm really sorry."She comforted

"It's fine, really."I said pulling away from her to examine my hand.

"What did you do?"She exclaimed as she grabbed my hand. I pulled away once again and walked to the bathroom with her following.

"I got mad, so I punched the mirror."I told her honestly. She stared at me in disbelief. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Since when do you have anger problems?" she asked. She was right. I was never one to get _that_ mad. My sister stole my boyfriend and didn't even get that mad. I shrugged my shoulders and finished cleaning out my hand. No matter how much water I seemed to run on my hand it just kept bleeding. My hand had rivers of blood streaming down it. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital?" Doris asked

"I'm fine."I snapped lightly. It wasn't in my nature to be such an edgy person. I ran my hand through my hair and stared at her. "I'm sorry, I'm just _stressed_."I said. Too be honest I didn't know what was going on with me. I felt like I was transforming into some kind of species of wild animal.

"Well then, I'll leave. Call me when you feel better?"She asked looking at me. I could see the hope in her eyes. I offered her a week smile.

"I'm not mad at you, I promise Doris."I stated

She nodded and made her way to the door. After she left I settled down on the couch and turned on the TV. I laid my head down on the couch and let the comfort swallow my body. I must've been exhausted; my eyelids grew heavy almost as soon as I laid my head down. I could no longer feel any blood gushing out of my head so I decided I could sleep now.

What a mistake that was.

I rolled over due to a certain smell that hit my nose. As I rubbed my nose the scent overwhelmed my nostrils. My eyes seemed to roll around in my skull until I was threw wiping my nose. It wasn't until I stopped that I felt a sticky substance around my nose and mouth. Once I opened my eyes I realized that I had smeared my blood around my face. As I stared down at my hand something inside of me compelled me to lick it. Slowly I brought my hand up to my mouth and inhaled the scent. Instantly I was filled with euphoria, making my heart race at the speed of light. Finally I allowed my tongue to travel across my lips. It was a small taste, but it was enough to spark something inside of me.

Something inside of me had changed. Something very, _very _dark had taken place, and I loved every second of it.


End file.
